<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wooyoung's First Love by TaoTazzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991003">Wooyoung's First Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaoTazzy/pseuds/TaoTazzy'>TaoTazzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bossy wooyoung, Choi San is Whipped, Fluff and Angst, Jealous San, Jung Wooyoung-centric, Shy Choi San, Woosan, best friend yeosang, woo is pretty whipped too, wooyoung is a little mean but loves giving kisses and hugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaoTazzy/pseuds/TaoTazzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jung Wooyoung! What have I told you about pulling Seonghwa's hair!?" The teacher yelled while consoling a teary-eyed Seonghwa. </p>
<p>Where Ateez are basically kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wooyoung's First Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for reference: https://aminoapps.com/c/ateez-amino/page/blog/ateez-with-the-baby-filter-is-freaking-adorable-btw-i-made-these/8B0z_aNzUmu8v1VRp7Rmnd1BWoaxRERp7EV</p>
<p>Seonghwa/Hongjoong are seven, the rest of the members are six.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jung Wooyoung! What have I told you about pulling Seonghwa's hair!?" The teacher yelled while consoling a teary-eyed Seonghwa. </p>
<p>Wooyoung only rolled his eyes, he wished that the gradeschool teachers wouldn't pamper them as if they were toddlers. Wooyoung would always correct them and tell them that he was a gradeschooler; he was in first grade. He could understand their elementary mistake, because he was shorter than the rest. However, he emerged from toddlerhood long ago. He knew how to count to 100, he knew all of the letters of the alphabet, could read and do basic math. He even knew King Sejong, the creator of Hangul. Not to mention he knew how to ride a scooter and a bike. Wooyoung wasn't the typical six-year-old who cried over something as trivial as someone stealing his pencil. He was a big boy, and if Seonghwa--even though he was older than Wooyoung by a year--couldn't hang with the big boys he should just go play with the two year-olds who always stuck their fingers in their mouths and nose. It wasn't like he pulled his hair hard anyway, he just wanted to tease the older boy because it was fun. The truth was Seonghwa was a cry-baby, he cried when Wooyoung said his eyes were really big, and he even cried when Wooyoung compared him to a dragon. He didn't see the big issue, dragons were cool and they were majestic mythical creatures. </p>
<p>"Whatever…" Wooyoung mumbled under his breath, walking back to his desk that was in the front of the classroom. They were seated in pairs and placed in three long rows, five pair in each row. Everyone else had a buddy, except for Wooyoung because the rest of the kids complained that he was too "mean" and "bossy". He couldn't necessarily disagree, but it was simply because Wooyoung knew what he wanted and took responsibility for his actions unlike the rest of the kids. He always threw his trash away after eating in the cafeteria and he always submitted his homework on time. He even did chores at home, always kept his bed made up, and he even bathed himself. Not only that, but Wooyoung wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind and be honest with people. So what if he said Mingi looked like a sloth? So what if he said Hongjoong was boring and would end up being a lonely, grumpy, old man with several cats? He was just an honest boy. And even though he was honest and blunt, people still loved him and wanted to be his friend.</p>
<p>After being consoled by the teacher, Seonghwa walked back to his seat sulking while occasionally sparing Wooyoung a glance. Wooyoung glanced down and noticed his shoe laces were untied. He nearly burst into a fit of laughter when he noticed Seonghwa almost trip over them. Seonghwa was one of those kids whose parents tied their children's shoes before sending them off to school. So Seonghwa usually walked around school with his shoes untied while the rest of his uniform was crisp, neat, and magnificently clean. They lived in Gangnam, so their school provided quite pricey uniforms. Which usually entailed khaki uniform pants, shorts or skirts, a collared white shirt, a maroon suit jacket, a stripped tie, and dress shoes; though most students preferred converses for obvious reasons. Wooyoung always followed the dress code and made sure to keep his student ID with him at all times. Wooyoung was a wise kid so he attached it to his backpack, because he wasn't a dummy like Seonghwa who always took his ID necklace off and forgot it in places like the classroom, cafeteria or gym.</p>
<p>Just when Wooyoung thought Monday morning couldn't get any worse Mingi and Yunho burst through the classroom door in a rush to beat the bell. They both attempted to squeeze through the door frame that would usually be easy for two people to walk through together if they both weren't screaming and laughing, while pushing each other out of the way. Wooyoung could only assume that their huge backpacks that was probably full of toys, books and food wasn't helping their case either. </p>
<p>"Yah, yah, yah! I was here first Yunho!" Mingi cried out, clearly out of breath. Wooyoung could already see a syrup stain on his wrinkled, white shirt that was untucked from her shorts. Wooyoung was convinced that the boy dug in his clothes bin and immediately threw his uniform on.</p>
<p>Not Wooyoung though, he was neat and tidy, after his mom ironed his clothes he placed them on a hanger so they would be free of wrinkles the next day for school. </p>
<p>"Nu uh, I was here first, I touched the doorframe first before you did!" Yunho responded, his uniform was absolutely free of wrinkles or stains, even his shoes were perfectly tied. Nothing but his fluffy, brown hair was disheveled, and even that looked cool on Yunho. Wooyoung was very envious of the tall boy who loomed over the rest of the kids. He even had the cutest smile and the whitest teeth Wooyoung had ever seen, he resembled a puppy and was the best at games. Wooyoung thought he was too close to perfection and it made him somewhat upset with the boy.</p>
<p>"That's enough boys, take a seat. We have a new student coming soon, and we want him to feel welcomed. So everyone have a seat and work on the sheet of paper in front of you. We will be going over it in class so I expect all of you to complete it." Their teacher Yeoju said, giving them a stern look.  </p>
<p>Yunho and Mingi eventually made it out of the door frame, but were incessantly playfully pushing each other. They sat behind Wooyong and he could immediately smell the stench of boiled eggs, which he assumed was from Mingi. Wooyoung instinctively scrunched his nose and turned towards the two frowning. Yunho continued smiling which annoyed Wooyoung because it was as if the smile was plastered on his face. While Mingi looked lost and stared at Wooyoung blankly with his mouth open. Which was a pet peeve of Wooyoung's because it made him feel uncomfortable as if Mingi would catch flies.</p>
<p>"What?" Mingi questioned.</p>
<p>"Do you two have to be so loud? It's Monday." Wooyoung asked, overtly vexed.</p>
<p>"Huh? We're not even that loud. Why are you so annoying!?" </p>
<p>"Yes you were, you're always loud. I can't focus when you're being so noisy." </p>
<p>"You're not the boss of me!" Mingi yelled more loudly than necessary and Wooyoung covered his ears. </p>
<p>"Stop yelling!" Wooyoung whisper-yelled.</p>
<p>"No! You stop shorty, that's why you're like two inches tall. Teacher's pet! That's why no one like--" Mingi was cut off by Yunho who slapped his mouth shut. </p>
<p>"Sorry Woo, we'll be quiet. Right, Princess Minki?" Yunho teased, and Mingi blushed and brushed the other off. Wooyoung could tell that he liked the nickname because every time Yunho called him that his ears went completely red. This time wasn't any different. </p>
<p>Wooyoung simply turned around shaking his head. Mingi was dumb and loud, how could anyone be two inches tall? And Mingi was wrong anyway, because everyone liked him. Even Mingi liked him, he still remembered the time he bought Wooyoung a strawberry candy ring pop for Valentine's Day and only got Yunho a macaroni necklace that was messily held up by glue. When Yunho bought him a fluffy, pink tiara. Yunho gave the tiara to Yeosang and stopped talking to Mingi for a whole three days. Mingi walked around the halls like a lost child at a grocery store for those three days. Sulking and telling people to tell Yunho that he was sorry and had worked especially hard on the necklace. </p>
<p>"Sorry Woo…" Wooyoung heard a light whisper behind him and suspiciously looked back at Mingi who looked guilt-ridden. Wooyoung couldn't say he didn't feel sorry towards the boy. It wasn't like he did anything wrong, he was just having fun, and Wooyoung was being a party pooper. Wooyoung playfully mused the boy's dirty, blonde hair with blue highlights--which was against school code--and flashed him a reassuring smile. </p>
<p>"It's okay, I was being mean. Sorry." </p>
<p>A gummy smile was drawn on Mingi's face and for a second Wooyoung thought he was really cute despite being an annoying brat. Wooyoung figured that Yunho talked him into it, because he only really seemed to care for him. He always picked Yunho when they had to pick partners for a group, he always sat next to him and always played with him. Though, Yunho would often complain that the boy was too clingy and too touchy sometimes. He even wanted Yunho to hold his hand and walk him to the bathroom to go pee. Wooyoung could tell they were really close and even though he had many friends none of them really chose him as their best friend. Even Yeosang, who he had been best friends with since they were babies replaced him with a stupid chicken plushie. Every time Wooyoung asked to sit next to him Yeosang would pretend not to hear him and hum to himself. It wouldn't be until the fourth time--Wooyoung knew because he always counted--that Yeosang would answer.</p>
<p>"O-Oh, haha, Wooyoung." He would smile, while laughing awkwardly. "I didn't see you? A-Aaaah, you wanna sit with me? Oh sorry, Hehetmon sits here."</p>
<p>It was either the stupid chicken plushie or the stupid drawing sitting in the seat where Wooyoung was supposed to be. At first this really frustrated him because they've been friends with each other since they were out of the womb. Their mom's were practically best friends and they even lived next to each other. It was very upsetting for Wooyoung and he often cried the first few days of the school year because Yeosang wouldn't sit with him or let him sit with him. He had even confronted his mother who consoled him about it and reassured him that they were best friends.</p>
<p>"Yeosangie doesn’t wanna be my friend anymore." Wooyoung sniffled in his mother's fur sweater.</p>
<p>"Oh honey, what makes you think that?" She asked while gently caressing Wooyoung's back.</p>
<p>"Because, he doesn't wanna sit by me in class and I know I don't smell 'cause I always brush my teeth twice a day and I always take baths."</p>
<p>"Oh? Is this what this is all about?" His mother chuckled and Wooyoung was offended that his mother would find it amusing that he lost his best friend.</p>
<p>"Wooyoung, look at me sweetie." His mother lifted his chin with her petite fingers and Wooyoung looked at her, though the tears made it difficult to see.</p>
<p>"Just because he doesn't sit next to you doesn't mean you aren't best friends."</p>
<p>"Yes it does, it means he doesn't wanna be next to me. Best friends alllways sit next to each other. Even Yunho and Mingi."</p>
<p>"But you're not Yunho or Mingi…Are you? Oh no, did I pick up the wrong one today?" His mother teased, and Wooyoung despised his mother's humor at times. </p>
<p>"Guess, I'll have tot take you back." </p>
<p>"Mooooom." Wooyoung whined in frustration.</p>
<p>His mother squished his cheeks together and nuzzled her nose against his own. "Woo-baby, it's completely fine and normal, you're always going to be together. He doesn't have to sit next to you. Yeosang is his own person sweetie."</p>
<p>"No, we're best friends and we should always sit together. That's what best friends do."</p>
<p>"Hm, do you always have to be next to your brother to prove that you love him?" His mother asked and Wooyoung immediately scrunched his nose.</p>
<p>"Ew no, he's dirty and stinky. His room smells like dirty socks and wet dog." Wooyoung shivered at the thought of having to even share a room with him.</p>
<p>"Then that's my point, you don't always have to be next to someone to prove that you love them. Doesn't he still talk to you? He comes over every weekend Woo-baby. He even comes here on weekdays to study with you sometimes. He even brings you snacks from home every day." His mother squeezed him to her side and Wooyoung's heart was suddenly at ease.  </p>
<p>"Last time he brought me a snack it was gum…The one that stings you…" Wooyoung moped and his mother laughed. </p>
<p>"Are you sure Yeosang isn't my child? It's possible that they mistook us and switched you two around." His mother joked and Wooyoung whined and hugged his mom tightly.</p>
<p>"No, you're my mom…"</p>
<p>"Of course, I could never forget my twin." His mother gently pinched his cheeks and he couldn't help but to smile. </p>
<p>And his mother was right, Yeosang still sat next to him at lunch and they almost always played games together and would always partner up for groups. So, it was fine if Yeosang didn’t want to sit next to Wooyoung in class. Yeosang was still his best friend and no one would replace him. </p>
<p>It wasn't long before Wooyoung spotted a tiny figure reluctantly enter the classroom with a staff member ushering him inside before leaving. He was possibly the smallest six or seven-year old that Wooyoung had ever seen. His legs were so skinny and tiny they looked like they could easily break. It made Wooyoung feel a little self-conscious because he was a bit on the thicker side. His uniform was crisp and clean and his shoes were so small that Wooyoung thought that he could probably only fit half of his foot in one. He had probably been one of the selective few who opted for wearing dress shoes. His backpack even looked too big for his small stature. His eyes were big and curious but very sharp at the same time. He locked eyes with Wooyoung and began hiding behind their teacher as if Wooyoung was some big scary monster.</p>
<p>"Quiet class, now this is Choi San, he is a new student from Namhae and will be joining us today. He's six-years-old and is still new to the area so treat him kindly and help him around." Everyone clapped in excitement. It was refreshing to get a new student because they often saw the same people every year. </p>
<p>"Why don't you go sit next to Wooyoung, he'll help you around and he can help you catch up with the work." Yeoju lightly pushed the reluctant boy forward with a stack of papers. </p>
<p>Wooyoung shamelessly stared at the boy, but it was obvious that he was avoiding eye contact and was incredibly shy or afraid of him. Wooyoung didn't really understand why everyone thought he looked scary. He thought everyone looked the same way when they didn't constantly smile. The boy clumsily riffled through the stacks of paper. Clearly clueless as to what he was supposed to do, Wooyoung pulled out the right sheet of paper and placed it on top for him. The boy only smiled shyly and Wooyoung quickly noticed his dimples. He thought he was cute, but he probably wouldn't be any fun to play with because he seemed naturally quiet and reserved. Though, Wooyoung couldn't say he wasn't excited to finally have someone to sit by in class. He didn't know why, but it made him feel happy and jittery inside.</p>
<p>"Hey, what's your name?" Wooyoung heard Mingi whisper to the boy as Yeoju began teaching the class and going over what they learned last week.</p>
<p>"His name is San, idiot do you not have ears?"</p>
<p>"Well I didn't hear…So your name's San?" Mingi asked again and Wooyoung seriously wanted to punch him. </p>
<p>"Y-Yes?" The boy breathed, it was surprisingly high and pitchy. </p>
<p>"You're from Nammae?"</p>
<p>"Namhae." Yunho corrected and Wooyoung wondered how the other dealt with someone like Mingi. They weren't supposed to be talking anyway. That was rule number four on the rule board. No talking while the teacher is talking, but Wooyoung could only assume that Mingi hadn't glanced at the board even once since the start of school.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah…" The boy answered lightly and hesitantly nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Where's that?" Mingi continued.</p>
<p>"Ughh, sorry I don't r-really know."</p>
<p>"Isn't that a country?" Mingi asked and the boy nodded while smiling brightly.</p>
<p>"Namhae is a county, not a country." Wooyoung corrected and Mingi smacked his lips. </p>
<p>"Oh…" The boy breathed, suddenly looking dejected.</p>
<p>"It's the same thing smarty-pants." Mingi argued and Wooyoung didn't even bother to counter his statement and instead faced the front to focus on the teacher instead.</p>
<p>"Namhae isn't a country, silly." Yunho snorted, snickering lightly.</p>
<p>"Oh…" Mingi breathed, seeming to finally understand after Yunho says it.</p>
<p>"Why is your talking so weird? He sounds like Seonghwa but weirder." </p>
<p>"His accent?" Yunho asked,  "Mmm, I dunno."</p>
<p>"Sorry…" San apologized, but Wooyoung had no idea why the boy was apologetic towards them. He hadn't did anything wrong.</p>
<p>Wooyoung tapped San on his shoulder and gestured for him to concentrate on the teacher instead, which he did without complaining or yelling at Wooyoung for being 'bossy'. The fourty-five minutes didn't last long, mostly because Wooyoung was actually intrigued by Korean History. Especially when they got to watch movies centered around the past. Though. their teacher quickly resorted to giving active lessons because the students would ultimately end up falling in sleep in class. Wooyoung passed the pop quiz with flying colors, and got 90 percent on his test. He glanced around to see how the others did on the quiz. Choi San got 70 percent but Wooyoung could see that he had erased some of is previous answers to match Wooyoung's answers. It was obvious that he cheated, but San only smiled at him like an angel. Wooyoung turned back to see that Yunho had got 95 percent, and he wondered how the boy could get such a high score. Was he smarter than Wooyoung?</p>
<p>He didn't want to think about it, but Wooyoung couldn't say that Yunho's percentage didn't rattle him. Instead, he brushed it aside and peered over to Mingi's pop quiz that was already shaped into a paper airplane. 13 percent? Wooyoung narrowed his eyes as if his eyes were playing tricks on him but they weren't. Mingi had actually managed to get 13 percent, he didn't think those numbers were possible to achieve. But Wooyoung also noticed that he hadn't even answered most of the questions. He had just written a bunch of gibberish on the bottom, with handwriting that was almost illegible. Which read;</p>
<p>"Orang juice so sweet like pea. Orang juice so yumy in my tumy. Orang juice so tastey like gravey. Orang juce so good like wood."</p>
<p>Wooyoung fought the overbearing urge to correct his mistakes but decided against it. He knew that the boy was passionate about rhyming words and all he would ever do is pretend to rap. It would be a lie if Wooyoung said he wasn't impressed, because he was. </p>
<p>As he turned back he noticed San flipping his pencil and doing cool tricks with his hands. Wooyoung was amazed and couldn't believe the boy could spin and interlace the pencil between his nimble fingers as if it was a sport. </p>
<p>"Hey." Mingi tapped San's shoulder again and Wooyoung instinctively turned back along with San.</p>
<p>"H-Huh?" </p>
<p>"Wanna come with us for lunch. We got a bunch of cool snacks." Mingi proposed and San's face lit up naturally and the number made an appearance once again.</p>
<p>"Really, sure!" The boy immediately stood up from his seat and began bowing politely towards the boys as if they had offered him a diploma. Wooyoung was beginning to think the boy was too nice, which surely meant he wasn't any fun.</p>
<p>"Oh, ugh, Woo, you can come too. If you want. I stopped asking you because you always say no, but you can come too." Yunho said, and Wooyoung felt his stomach fill with warmth. It had been a long time since Wooyoung ate with anyone except Yeosang. It made him feel a sense of belonging to get an invitation from Yunho and Mingi who he only occasionally talked to. Wooyoung was one of the popular kids that everyone liked to befriend but not get too close to. It was off because everyone claimed that his poker face was scary and that he was too mean but Yeosang always complained about Wooyoung being too loud and too clingy. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess you can join, but you can't have any of my oreos. They're my favorite." Mingi warned, as if Wooyoung was even considering it. Wooyoung didn't even know that he had oreos, and he wouldn't eat from Mingi anyway because he always licked his fingers when eating. And he even ate off the ground when no one was looking.</p>
<p>"Can Yeosang come?" Wooyoung asked hesitantly, he wouldn't leave Yeosang to eat alone.</p>
<p>"Duh, everyone can come. If you want good snacks follow me and Yunho, you can come too cry-baby Seonghwa." Mingi yelled while waving a hand for everyone to see and follow him.</p>
<p>All of the kids rushed out of the classroom as the bell for lunch time rang. They nearly toppled over Ms. Yeoju as they scrammed outside of the classroom. But Wooyoung wasn't like the rest of the kids who hurriedly stuffed and stashed their backpacks with important assignments. Wooyoung liked his things neat and organized. He even checked to make sure he hadn't left anything before pushing his chair in, he was more than surprised to see San standing outside the door of the classroom. Wooyoung assumed that he was waiting for the teacher for missing assignments, but he quickly noticed the boy quietly following behind him. Wooyoung sighed and motioned for the boy to stand next to him only for him to almost trip on the flat surface of the immaculate marble floors of the school hallways. Wooyoung didn't even know how he managed to do it, he didn't even have shoes with laces.</p>
<p>Wooyoung shook his head and offered his hand to the boy who shyly took it, and continued walking slightly behind him. Wooyoung liked the boy because he didn't question anything Wooyoung did or pretend to be interested in him or even show off to him by presenting his latest collection of expensive toy sets. Yeah, Wooyoung liked San, he was quiet, but he still wondered how long it would be until he got bored. Wooyoung was a curious kid and his curiosity had to be constantly sated for his own happiness.</p>
<p>"Hey! It's about t--" Mingi gasped and started hysterically jumping up and down, while pointing an accusing finger at them.</p>
<p>"Omo, omo, omo! Woo and San sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Mingi sing-song and Yunho playfully hit him while snickering.</p>
<p>At this point, Wooyoung be surprised if Mingi actually thought that boys could have babies. Wooyoung noticed Seonghwa and Hongjoong quietly eating their lunch at the same table. The surroundings of their lunch trays were drastically different, Hongjoong, and Seonghwa's area was completely clean. While Mingi had sauce splattered on top of the table and Wooyoung could even see some spatters on his homework assignment. Not to mention the fact that he'd doused his pizza in ranch. Yunho's area was relatively clean, save for the plastic wrappers and electronic devices splayed everywhere on the table. Also, for some odd reason. He carried around some wooden stick or wand and claimed it had magical powers. Wooyoung wasn't convince because he was a smart kid, he didn't believe in magic or superpowers. He also didn't believe in Santa or the tooth fairy. He learned the truth when he saw his mom sneak presents into the house when he was pretending to be asleep one day. He also didn't believe in ghost, but that didn't mean that he wasn't afraid of them.</p>
<p>"Yah, how long are you gonna stand there holding hands?" Mingi grumbled with a mouthful of pizza drenched in ranch. Wooyoung grimaced and let San's hand go before walking to one of the seats attached to the table. One that was relatively far from the Mingi. </p>
<p>"Don't talk with food in your mouth. It's bad manners."</p>
<p>"Spell manners!"</p>
<p>"I know how to spell manners, you're the one who can't spell." Wooyoung retorted defensively.</p>
<p>"I bet you don't know what two times two is!" Mingi shouted, and Wooyoung settled for ignoring him, because it was a fruitless endeavor to start an argument with the boy because he never stopped.</p>
<p>Wooyoung wasn't surprised to see San follow suit, standing next to him and copying everything he did. Wooyoung didn't mind because quite honestly it didn't bother him. He placed his backpack on the seat and headed towards the lunch line to find Yeosang. San was right behind him. Even though Wooyoung thought he was tiny, he was noticeably taller than him. Yet, Wooyoung still looked bigger than him, and even though he liked being taller, he didn't like how chubby his legs, tummy and cheeks were compared to San's. Wooyoung wanted to be skinny like San and tall like Yunho, but he knew he would never be. </p>
<p>As they were in the lunch line Wooyoung contemplated on whether he should attempt to choose healthier options. They had an assortment of foods; pizza, chicken wings, salad bowls, and hot dogs. With ice cream, vegetables and fruit cups on the side. Wooyoung ended up getting chicken wings because he knew meat was healthier than pizza, and he ended up choosing a fruit cup because fruits were healthier than ice cream. He despised salads and vegetables, they just weren't tasty to Wooyoung. He quickly found Yeosang in the line and headed towards him, with San naturally trailing behind him.</p>
<p>"Ahhh!" Yeosang screamed right in Wooyoung's face as he tapped his shoulder, scaring Wooyoung as well. Though he hadn't screamed until he'd actually looked at Wooyoung.</p>
<p>"Oh…I thought there was a roach crawling on me." Yeosang laughed to himself and Wooyoung stared at him blankly, unamused. Yeosang held his tray up defensively while smiling awkwardly. "…'Cause you know, they're hard to get rid of?" Wooyoung would have hit him if both of his hands weren't currently preoccupied.</p>
<p>"Just go." Wooyoung said plainly, jerking his chin forward.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Yeosang asked in confusion, which was a state the boy was perpetually in.</p>
<p>"The line's moving idiot." </p>
<p>"Oh, haha, right."</p>
<p>"Yeah, hurry up, move faster, I'm hungry."</p>
<p>"Aren't you always hungry?" Yeosang looked back at Wooyoung, flashing a knowing smile. Wooyoung was at this point tempted to just throw the tray at Yeosang's head.</p>
<p>Yeosang seemed to sense his demise because he flinched back as Wooyoung moved closer and ducked his head while laughing awkwardly.</p>
<p>"A-Ah sorry, sorry."</p>
<p>It wasn't long before they finally made it out of the lunch line. Wooyoung walked beside Yeosang with San still following behind him silently.</p>
<p>"Don't look back." Yeosang warned and Wooyoung frowned.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because there's a stalker behind us." </p>
<p>"He's not a stalker, he's a new student. His name is San." Wooyoung informed Yeosang and looked back at the boy before gesturing him to walk beside them as well.   </p>
<p>Once they made it back to the table, Wooyoung could see another boy had joined from elsewhere. Wooyoung didn't know who the boy was, but he couldn't say he was too keen on meeting anymore people. The boy was undeniably cute with his auburn hair and chubby cheeks but it was quite unsettling to see them stuffed with half of a whole apple. Wooyoung had many questions for the boy, but he feared that the answer would not explain much. It was obvious the boy was 'unique' as his mother would tell him to say unlike the mean words he usually settled for like, 'weird' and 'dumb'. His mother said that those were bad words so, he never used them. Around her at least. </p>
<p>"Woah, you can stuff a whole apple in your mouth!?" Mingi gasped, but Wooyoung wanted to argue that he hadn't even managed to get the whole thing in his mouth. So he couldn't see what was so impressive.</p>
<p>"Mhm!" The boy hummed before taking the apple out, leaving a trail of saliva. Wooyoung was disgusted to say the least.</p>
<p>Wooyoung ended up sitting in front of Seonghwa and Hongjoong, while Yeosang and San sat on his side. Yunho was next to Hongjoong, playing what he assumed to be Super Mario Odyssey on his new Nintendo Switch. Wooyoung knew because it's the only game he'd ever played despite having so many. That and by the obnoxious and repetitive coin sounds that made Wooyoung want to bang his head against the wall. Every time Wooyoung would tell him to turn it down, he would come the next day playing it just as loud. Wooyoung couldn't comprehend Yunho's thinking, did he have to hear the annoying ringing sounds? It made Wooyoung irritable, especially when he played it in class and lowered the volume so he wouldn't be caught. Unfortunately, Wooyoung had ears of a bionic woman, so he could still hear it, loud and clear. </p>
<p>Mingi on the other hand was addicted to playing Pokemon Go on his iPhone 11 pro, but would whine and complain when the battery ran out and would resort to his Nintendo Switch. Seonghwa and Hongjoong were quite boring, especially Seonghwa, because he liked playing with dolls and action figures. Wooyoung didn't even know those still existed until he saw Seonghwa playing with a WWE character last time during gym class. Hongjoong liked drawing, though Wooyoung couldn't even tell what he was drawing half the time. Every time he'd ask, Hongjoong would tell him that it was 'abtract' or 'apstrack' or something. Either way Wooyoung thought it was stupid. He also enjoyed reading books while writing down his favorite quotes, which Wooyoung thought was quite unique. They were two very unique individuals to Wooyoung. There was a reason why he didn't hang out with either of them.</p>
<p>"Who's that?" The apple kid asked suddenly, pointing at San rudely. Wooyoung didn't know what came over him, because he was offended.</p>
<p>"Who're you?"</p>
<p>"Huh? I'm Jongho. I can eat a whole apple, wanna see?" The boy asked, gesturing towards the apple and Wooyoung simply shook his head.</p>
<p>San suddenly stood up, surprising them all, and bowed politely to Jongho, in a complete 90 degree angle. He then offered a hand shyly, which Jongho awkwardly took it and shook his hands cautiously. </p>
<p>"H-Hello, my name is San, I-I'm from Namhae." </p>
<p>"Cool, wanna see me eat this whole apple?"</p>
<p>"U-Ugh…Sure?" San stood straight as he politely watched the boy stuff his mouth again with the same apple. Once again failing to eat it whole. </p>
<p>"Wow! You're really cool." San cheered, excitedly clapping his tiny hands.</p>
<p>"You guys are too loud." Hongjoong groaned, a frown deeply embedded on his brow as he diligently wrote something on a note pad.</p>
<p>"S-Sorry." San apologized, lowering his head and sitting back down next to Wooyoung. </p>
<p>"What are you writing?" Seonghwa asked. </p>
<p>"I'm writing a book." Hongjoong replied and everyone stared at him in awe, even Wooyoung was a little intrigued. </p>
<p>"I thought you had to be old to do that." Yeosang gawked, and Wooyoung lightly hit his back. </p>
<p>"You don't have to be, anyone can write a book. I could write a book if I wanted to." Wooyoung shrugged and Yeosang choked on his milk, slightly spraying Wooyoung in the process. He looked at him while laughing and coughing as if Wooyoung had told the funniest joke in history. Wooyoung gave him a death stare and threatened to hit with a threatening hand. Watching Yeosang laugh and cower in fear of being hit.</p>
<p>"Hey! You got milk on my paper!" Hongjoong frowned and started packing his things angrily before walking away. Seonghwa ended up hurriedly packing his things as well and following the grumpy boy. </p>
<p>The bell rang and everyone headed back to class. Though, Wooyoung ended up helping San around the school. The boy was absolutely clueless and Wooyoung ended up going every where with the boy to ensure he became well-acquainted with all his teachers. He even had to help the boy to the bathroom, though Wooyoung didn't entirely understood why they had gotten stuck in the bathroom for so long. They had been in the bathroom for at least ten minutes now, and they were the only ones there. Wooyoung could only assume everyone else was in class. Wooyoung was impatient, but for some reason he wanted to be kind to San. He was practically a baby and needed help doing things Wooyoung thought were simple.</p>
<p>"Ugh…San?" he asked quietly as if he was invading the boy's space.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" </p>
<p>"Umm…"</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Wooyoung felt inclined to ask.</p>
<p>"…I don't know how to flush the toilet." He whispered and Wooyoung was tempted to laugh to the point where his stomach hurt but decided against it so that San wouldn't feel bad.</p>
<p>"San, you have to get off the seat."</p>
<p>A few seconds later, the sound of rushing water filled the bathroom and San slowly walked outside the bathroom stall. Wooyoung held back his smile, but he couldn't help thinking that the boy was cute and funny. He could see the boy peaking at him from his ashy-green hair and avoided eye contact. He could already tell that the boy liked staring, especially when he thought no one was looking. Too bad Wooyoung wasn't like most six-year-old's and was incredibly observant, almost to a fault. His mother was often surprised by his bombard of questions after a movie. At times she would admit to not even noticing what Wooyoung did. </p>
<p>By the end of the day Wooyoung was absolutely drained, he just wanted to fall asleep but he knew that once he got home he would have to do his homework. However, the surprises for the day hadn't stopped, because once he made it home with his mom, he noticed a family from across the street moving into a home. Wooyoung had forgot that his mother had told him that a new family would be moving across from them last week. It wasn't now until Wooyoung had seen them move in.</p>
<p>"Did they move in already, mom?" Wooyoung asked as his mother parked her Mercedes Benz S-Class into the parking lot.  </p>
<p>"Hm? Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you honey. The Choi family moved in two days ago, they have two kids. They have an older daughter currently in college and a little boy around your age I think."</p>
<p>"Oh…" </p>
<p>Wooyoung couldn't believe that San lived across the street from him. For some reason it made him a little excited because he genuinely liked the boy and thought it would be great to make another friend. As soon as Wooyoung stepped in the house he neatly placed his backpack in the closet and washed his hands for an after-school snack. After a fifteen minute break, Wooyoung decided to do his homework. He had barely taken the assignments out before the doorbell rang. Wooyoung rounded the corner of their hallway, and peaked to see who it was. It was an older woman with jet-black hair and a wide smile that reminded him of San's. Speaking of the boy, he had been stealthily hiding behind the woman's legs and staring at Wooyoung with those sharp eyes of his. He had spotted Wooyoung before Wooyoung even noticed the small boy. Which was odd, because Wooyoung was the most observant and the most perceptive six-year-old. Wooyoung would even notice when the teacher spelled something incorrectly, and did his due diligence by notifying the woman. He had gotten an extra star on his calendar for that day for being a 'good sport'. </p>
<p>"Hello, we're new in town. I do believe we've met earlier this week Ms. Jung. I do apologize for not coming over earlier as you could probably see my hands were a bit busy." The woman chuckled softly, she was soft-spoken much like San and radiated a nurturing aura. She reminded Wooyoung of the kind of mother that would give you cookies for morning, lunch and dinner if you asked 'nicely'.</p>
<p>Wooyoung's mom would only let him have a cookie after dinner and that was 'a' cookie. Though Wooyoung snuck food at night anyway which probably explained why he was chubby. </p>
<p>"No problem! I understand entirely, welcome to the neighborhood. Oh my, is this your son?" Wooyoung's mother asked as San looked at her innocently with his big, brown eyes. They were a lot more round and less intimidating when he was surprised, confused or excited about something.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, this is San. He's really shy around new people, but he came home so excited saying that he'd made a new friend named Wooyoung and wanted to bake cookies for him. I think he spotted him from the window and asked to come over. So…We brought a plate of cookies." His mother moved aside and San stood there idly with a small plate of cookies that he hadn't seen before. San looked like a lost puppy, and Wooyoung was tempted to laugh at the boy's cluelessness again. </p>
<p>"Sure thing. In fact, you can stay over for a while if you'd like. I'm sure Wooyoung would enjoy some company!" His mother said to a small San. She started turning back towards him slowly and Wooyoung dashed back to his bedroom as quietly as he could. </p>
<p>"Wooyoung!" </p>
<p>Wooyoung lept into his bed and pretended to be asleep. He didn't know why he'd even ran away, it was like an instinctive mechanism for meddling. Even though he knew he could have just walked in on the conversation at anytime. It would have been much more embarrassing to have been caught lurking behind the corner. Wooyoung didn't question the things he did too much, after all he was a genius.</p>
<p>He suddenly heard the softest knock at his door and slowly turned around to see San, slowly inching forward with a plate of cookies. His ears were painted a deep red and his cheeks were coated in a light blush. The boy was obviously embarrassed and painstakingly shy, and Wooyoung was just making it harder on him. With a deep sigh, Wooyoung sat on his bed and folded his arms across his chest as if he was some petulant prince. </p>
<p>"S-Sorry?" San bowed, and Wooyoung rolled his eyes. He was really starting to feel like the son of some monarch.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. How many times are you gonna say that?"</p>
<p>"S--" The boy hurriedly covered his mouth with his free hand and Wooyoung snorted, quickly clearing his throat and recomposing himself. </p>
<p>"Well? Are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna offer me some cookies?"</p>
<p>"O-Oh, right. Sor--I mean…Okay." The small boy replied lowly and walked nervously towards Wooyoung before he held a hand out to San. The boy  paused abruptly, and Wooyoung was once again on the verge of internally dying of laughter because of San's antics. </p>
<p>"Close the door first." </p>
<p>San went to close the door with no questions asked, and Wooyoung smiled when he saw the boy awkwardly wave to who he could only assume was his mother. San had gently closed the door, and the only thing you could hear was the click of the lock. Wooyoung could already hear his mother's voice in his head, threatening to trade him in for San. Who wasn't too loud and didn't slam doors with the strength of Thor's hammer. </p>
<p>San smiled as he once again approached Wooyoung, offering him the cookies. Wooyoung took the plate of cookies and could smell that they were freshly baked. He couldn't help but to smile with content, he loved food so much. There was nothing more that Wooyoung loved than warm cookies, especially warm, chocolate chip cookies. Wooyoung's smile dropped when he noticed San staring blankly at him, standing in front of him as if he was waiting for permission to sit down. Wooyoung looked around, briefly placing the plate of cookies in San's hands and pulled out a small wooden table with a quilt and matching pillows. He took the cookies from San again and sat on one of the pillows, gesturing at the pillow across from him.</p>
<p>"Sit down."</p>
<p>As if San was a dog, he followed the command and sat on the pillow across from him. Wooyoung placed the cookies in the middle of the table to share. He was the first one to take a cookie, and as he took one San seemed to follow suit. In the meantime, Wooyoung took out his homework assignments while San stared at him with great interest. As if Wooyoung was the Mona Lisa himself. He didn't mind though, San could stare at him all he wanted, because Wooyoung liked San. San wasn't like the rest, he wasn't too noisy and didn't distract him, nor did he ask Wooyoung stupid questions. </p>
<p>"Oh…" Wooyoung suddenly paused while scoffing down his fourth cookie; san had still been eating the same cookie.</p>
<p>"H-Huh?"</p>
<p>"Thank you for the cookies."</p>
<p>"You're welcome." The boy sent Wooyoung another dazzling smile that made his eyes shape into crescent moons. </p>
<p>Wooyoung didn't think the dimpled boy could be so cute, because if Wooyoung was honest. He didn’t think the boy was all that handsome, especially not as handsome as Wooyoung. In fact, his mother had told him that he was the handsomest boy in the world. Well, at least when she wasn't complaining about Wooyoung not drinking enough milk because he was short. </p>
<p>"Did you bring your homework?" Wooyoung asked, while stuffing his mouth with yet another cookie. Only three were left. Wooyoung had eaten six alone and San may have been the slowest eater Wooyoung had ever seen because he still nibbling the top of his second cookie. </p>
<p>"Huh? N-No, sorry, I didn't know that I was supposed to bring it." The boy answered honestly and quite frankly, Wooyoung loved when the boy became a lot more comfortable and talkative because he could hear his country accent.</p>
<p>"It's fine, we can study together."</p>
<p>"O-Okay."</p>
<p>Wooyoung dusted the cookie crumbs from his hands and rubbed his gritty fingers along his shorts. He then pulled out his math homework from Mr. Namjoon's class. San also happened to be in the class, so Wooyoung figured that they should just study together. He already knew all the answers, because he was a smart kid and he even tutored some of the kids in class. He noticed San staring at him still and motioned for the boy to sit next to him which he did. Wooyoung then noticed the cookie crumbs clinging to his face and lightly brushed San's mouth with his thumb. He could see the boy's face immediately flush red. His lashes fluttering bashfully as he tried to wipe the remains from his cheek with the back of his hand but Wooyoung stopped him and did it himself.</p>
<p>"Aishh, you're really messy. There's crumbs everywhere now." Wooyoung complained, wiping his hands with a kleenex nearby. </p>
<p>"S-Sorry…" Wooyoung glared and him.</p>
<p>"It's fine, stop saying sorry."</p>
<p>"S-I mean, okay."</p>
<p>"Good, now, what's 6 x 5."</p>
<p>"35?" </p>
<p>"No, but close, count on your fingers. That's what Jungkook taught me. He always counts on his fingers."</p>
<p>"W-Who's Chongkook?"</p>
<p>"It's Jungkook," Wooyoung rolled his eyes in exasperation as if Jungkook was a well-known celebrity. </p>
<p>"He's Mr. Namjoon's assistant. He's a college student, he helps us with math problems, but most of the time he pretends to be on the phone. He says not to bother him when he's busy, but last time I went to the bathroom and I came back, he was staring at himself in the phone. The phone wasn't even on. But don't tell anyone I told you" Wooyoung whispered and San laughed. His voice high and pitchy.</p>
<p>"That's funny." San smiled cutely to himself and Wooyoung nodded his head excitedly while grabbing another cookie.</p>
<p>"I know right! I saw him pretending to sleep one time too!" </p>
<p>"Really?!" </p>
<p>"Yeah, he's so funny and makes me laugh." </p>
<p>"H-He he was like this, like this." Wooyoung placed his head on the table, closed his eyes and frowned as if sleeping was a nuisance. He would then peak an eye open and pretend to survey his surroundings. San must have thought it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen in his life because he laughed so hard that Wooyoung swear he could hear the boy squeaking. It tickled Wooyoung's ears and made him so excited that he forgot to do his work for the first time ever and found himself rambling about Jungkook and other funny events in class. The boys had talked for so long that Wooyoung's mom eventually came to notify San that his mom had came to pick him up and the sun had gone done. </p>
<p>For the first time ever Wooyoung had not done his homework and fell asleep that night thinking about his new friend, San.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>